Sleeping Angel
by Leebot
Summary: Pure Shiznat fluff. An even purer cuddle fic, if that's possible.


**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! I bring to you one more special fic which I wrote for my girlfriend, chatterbox-hikaru13, which I'm posting up here with her permission. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did "Anniversary."

* * *

**Title:** Sleeping Angel

**Rating:** T

* * *

It was quite possibly the most adorable sight in the world. Shizuru had stumbled upon a very pleasant surprise when she arrived at her house tonight. Sometime during the day, Natsuki had let herself in, and she'd curled up on Shizuru's bed to wait for her girlfriend to return. She was currently rolled over onto her side, hugging a pillow to her chest, demonstrating to Shizuru one of the most endearing aspects of her personality.

Simply the sight of Natsuki asleep was already adorable beyond words, but what pushed her over the edge this time was what was lying on top of the pillow with Natsuki: Duran-chan, the stuffed puppy Shizuru had bought Natsuki to keep her company when she couldn't be there. That seemed to be exactly what he was doing right now, and quite well too. Natsuki's face was nuzzled right into him, smiling contentedly.

When Shizuru had discovered this sight, she'd had to take many long minutes to watch Natsuki sleep blissfully. She'd worried at first that Natsuki had had to wait such a while for her that she'd fallen asleep, but the smile on her love's face reassured her that Natsuki didn't mind, and the fact that she was in her pajamas suggested that she'd planned for this possibility. Shizuru had told her beforehand that she would be visiting her parents in Kyoto for most of the day, but perhaps Natsuki hadn't expected her to stay so late. Shizuru hadn't even expected it herself, but once her parents had gotten her talking about Natsuki, she just couldn't stop herself.

But now that she was here, she needed to decide just what to do with this sweet angel who'd shown up on her bed. Waking Natsuki right now just seemed too cruel, but so did allowing her to sleep out the night. She'd come here to see Shizuru, and Shizuru just couldn't let her down. Perhaps a more sensual awakening was in order. Shizuru had learned from experience that Natsuki was quite a sound sleeper, but she also knew that most of what she did would seep through into her girlfriend's dreams. If it was worth it, Natsuki would awaken on her own.

Shizuru's eyes drifted down the curve of Natsuki's body, and she knew what she had to do. Picturing herself filling the space behind Natsuki was just too easy; it was almost as if Natsuki had intended to fall asleep in the most cuddlable position possible. Her goal in mind, Shizuru proceeded to her closet so she could change into her robe. The thought briefly crossed her mind that Natsuki might awaken and witness her changing, but she decided not to be worried about it. The worst that could happen was that she'd have a blush to tease Natsuki about. It wasn't too likely that Natsuki would get amorous that quickly, so Shizuru didn't need to worry about fending off her lover's advances so she wouldn't be too worn out for school the next day.

Fortunately or not, Natsuki remained asleep long enough for Shizuru to switch into her robe. After taking another precious minute to observe the love of her life sleep adorably, Shizuru made her way over to her bed to join her. As carefully as possible, so as not to disturb Natsuki too much, Shizuru crawled onto the bed. She lifted up the sheets to slip into them behind Natsuki and delicately brought her body up to spoon against her love's.

Shizuru couldn't help but let out a soft moan as her body came into full contact with Natsuki's. They fit together so perfectly, and it was such an exquisite feeling to be touching so much of herself to Natsuki. This position even afforded her the luxury of drowning her face in Natsuki's gorgeous hair. It brought to mind all of the times Shizuru had sneaked a feel of it when Natsuki was distracted, and later the times when she'd done it with her lover's full knowledge and amusement.

When Shizuru was sure that her arrival hadn't woken Natsuki, she proceeded with the rest of her plan. It was now time for her to cuddle Natsuki to wakefulness. Knowing her cuddle-bunny, she just wouldn't be able to resist waking up to it as soon as the message got through to her unconscious mind of what Shizuru was doing to her. Natsuki could be so adorably predictable sometimes, and Shizuru was sure this would provide her with good teasing material later as well, to capitalize on the other predictable part of Natsuki she loved so much.

To start off, Shizuru brought her arms up to a more comfortable position. It took a little prodding with her right arm to get Natsuki to move up just enough for Shizuru to slip the arm in under her and wrap around Natsuki's chest. She brought her left arm up to rest on Natsuki's side, with her hand cupping her love's shoulder. Natsuki soon started to shift around in her sleep to get to a more comfortable position, but fortunately this just involved her moving so Shizuru's arm was under a better part of her body and she was leaning back into Shizuru even more. When she was settled, she let out the cutest little sigh.

Smiling to herself, Shizuru gave her girlfriend a loving squeeze. Nuzzling her nose into Natsuki's beautiful mane of hair, she spent some time just soaking up her love's presence. But in the end, she wanted Natsuki to be awake and able to share this with her. Fortunately for Natsuki, that involved Shizuru doing some very nice things for her. Shizuru had built up quite the knowledge base on the most sensitive parts of Natsuki's body and how best to work them, and she planned to make good use of it tonight.

With Natsuki, Shizuru had found that it was always best to start off slowly and gently. She started off by moving her left hand from Natsuki's shoulder and gently tracing her fingers down the back of the girl's arm. The first time she'd done this, back when she'd been taking care of Natsuki while she was sick and they weren't quite a couple yet, Natsuki had tried to roll away from her teasing hands in her sleep, eventually giving up with a blush. She made no effort to get away now though, and Shizuru could feel Natsuki's muscles relaxing under her touch. Shizuru couldn't use such sensual gestures to tease anymore, but she didn't consider it a loss when all was considered. Being able to make Natsuki happy and relaxed like this was much better than simple teasing.

Bringing her hand back up to Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru stroked down along Natsuki's side now. The reaction to this was much more than Natsuki's muscles relaxing. This time she instinctively pushed back into Shizuru and rubbed up, trying to renew the sensations of Shizuru pressing against her back. When she was done with this, she let out a gentle moan.

Shizuru took this moan as a good sign. She stroked back upwards with her hand, and then she made a couple more gentle cycles around Natsuki's body. By the time she was done, Natsuki was letting out a lovely purr and had snuggled Duran-chan closer to her chest. It was time for Shizuru to give her the final incentive to wake up so she could enjoy this all properly. Once she'd done that, she was free to fall right back to sleep in Shizuru's arms, of course.

Pushing aside some of Natsuki's hair with her nose, Shizuru worked her mouth to the back of her girlfriend's neck. Once she'd found it, she planted a soft kiss on it. She couldn't see Natsuki's face, but she imagined a smile forming there as she did this. She followed this with another kiss just to the left of the previous one, and then another to the left of that. She slowly worked her way around Natsuki's neck, kissing with deliberation and steadily getting closer to her lover's lips.

However, she knew she wouldn't be able to them without drastically breaking from her hug; she just couldn't stretch her neck that far. If Natsuki wanted Shizuru to meet her lips, she'd have to do some work herself and turn her head. This was truly the key to Shizuru's plan; it would force Natsuki to awaken just enough to know she had to turn her head to receive Shizuru's kiss on her lips. She'd done this kissing pattern with Natsuki before, so hopefully that message would get through to her unconscious mind.

True to Shizuru's expectations, Natsuki's head turned towards her with every kiss, assisting her in reaching her girlfriend's lips. Her eyes were still closed though, so she was likely running on instinct, either still asleep or just barely waking. Shizuru didn't mind though. Natsuki was an adorable kisser in her sleep, and Shizuru was sure she could still entice her to wake up.

At last, Shizuru's lips met with the soft pair Natsuki had instinctively puckered up for her. They didn't stay puckered for long though, instead melting under Shizuru's touch. Shizuru kissed her love slowly, languidly, reveling in the sensations of Natsuki's soft and sweet flesh. With Natsuki's lips moving on nothing more than her instinctual love for Shizuru, the slow motions of them threatened to pull Shizuru into sleep with her.

Shizuru was able to hold out though, for the sake of her love. She kept kissing Natsuki until she felt that subtle change in her girlfriend's kiss that signaled she was putting a bit more thought into it and must be waking up now. Not wanting to abandon Natsuki at this moment, Shizuru kept kissing her, a bit more playfully now. It wasn't until she was in danger of running out of breath that she regretfully withdrew, bringing her head back to rest in the soft pile of Natsuki's hair while she waited on her love to fully awaken.

It took a few minutes, but eventually a mumbled "Shizuru...?" came from Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled and responded softly, "Yes, Natsuki. Sorry I'm so late."

"...s'okay," Natsuki said. She was barely coherent at this point, and Shizuru suspected she would be falling back to sleep very soon. At least she was up now, though. "Shizuru?" Natsuki said again.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

Natsuki let out a content moan. She shifted her position slightly to push back into Shizuru, hugging Duran-chan and her pillow to her chest. "This is nice..."


End file.
